


Because You Loved Me

by Lanerose



Series: Lane's Yuri!!! On Ice Fics [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: In the evening after Yuuri's second Olympic free skate, Yuuri is tired and cold.  Victor warms him up and takes care of him.  ;D





	Because You Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDSkywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDSkywalker/gifts).



The water was warm. Yuuri himself was still so cold from the ice that he could feel the difference in temperature as it impacted against his skin, then slowly slid lower, cooling from piping hot to a just-above-chilly temperature at his ankles.  He closed his eyes, leaning deeper into the spray.

“Yuuri!”  Victor said as he entered the room.  “How could you just leave your medal like that?”

His (gold) medal had actually been left in fairly presentable condition, sitting on the hotel vanity.  The ribbon was tucked neatly under it, trailing off the front.  Victor had insisted that Yuuri wasn’t allowed to take it off - (“It’s a gold medal from the Olympics, Yuuri!  Everyone who wins one wears it for a while!”) – but when they had finally reached the hotel after the medal ceremony, all Yuuri could think about was a nice, hot shower.  He’d walked, zombie-like, into the bathroom, and placed the medal as neatly as he could before stripping and turning on the spray.

“Yuuri?”

Victor’s hand was on Yuuri’s shoulder, his face far too close to Yuuri’s own, when Yuuri opened his eyes.  Victor brought his free hand up and rested the back of it against Yuuri’s forehead.

“Victor!  You’re getting all wet!”  exclaimed Yuuri, drawing back under the water.  “Be careful, you could ruin your suit!”

“I have another suit,” Victor said quietly, “I don’t have another _you_.”

“I’m all right, Victor, just tired.  But…” Yuuri blushed.

“But?”

“But if you take off your suit youcanjoinme!” 

Victor was quiet for a moment, and then let out a whoop of exhilaration.  He leaned under the spray to kiss Yuuri, ruining his suit despite Yuuri’s protestations and efforts to push him back.  With water dripping down his forward, he withdrew, calling over his shoulder, “Yuuri, you have the best ideas!”

Yuuri wasn’t sure about that.  He leaned sideways against the tile, letting his eyes close for a moment.  He hadn’t expected to be winning a second Olympic gold medal at thirty – truthfully, he hadn’t expected to be skating still – but Victor kept talking him into one more season, and then with the Olympics coming up - and taking place in Japan, no less - it had been hard to think of a reason not to try just once more. 

(“Nobody skates in the Olympics at thirty and makes the podium,” Yuuri had tried to argue, but Victor had merely raised an eyebrow.

“Nobody?”

“Well okay, yes, but you’re you, and I’m – “

“You’re?”

“I’m – “

“ _Yuuri_ ,” said with a disapproving little slide.

“I’m Katsuki Yuuri, four-time World Champion and most recent winner of the Olympic gold medal in a very close victory over my current coach, Victor Nikiforov,” said Yuuri.

“And?”

“And I can do it?”

“Is that a question?”

“No, coach!  I can do it!”

“Great, Yuuri!  We need at least one more Olympic gold medal,” Victor had replied.  “Two is great, but there’s something iconic about three of them – and no, the team ones don’t count!”)

“Yuuri.”

A warm body pressed against his back.  Victor leaned in close draping his chin over Yuuri’s shoulder and nuzzling against his neck. Yuuri sighed and leaned back into Victor.

“I’m fine,” Yuuri said, not bothering to open his eyes, “I just wish they had hot springs.”

“We could probably find some if you want,” Victor replied.  “I’m sure they’d even open up just for you, two-time Olympic gold medalist Yuuri Katsuki.

Victor’s lips worked slowly, gently against Yuuri’s throat.  Yuuri sighed, tilting his head to give Victor better access so that he could have more kisses.  Between the warm water and the warmth of Victor behind him, Yuuri was finally starting to feel human again. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, concerned, as Yuuri relaxed his knees a bit and leant a bit more of his weight onto Victor.

“Tired.”

“Let’s get you clean, all right?”

Victor stayed close behind him, but his hands reached past Yuuri, presumably to grab the bottle of shampoo that they had brought, because the warm scents of cardamom and sandalwood filled the air.  Victor’s strong fingers massaged his scalp, rubbing the shampoo in and the gallons of hair gel out.  He tipped Yuuri’s head back into the spray, using one hand to keep Yuuri up and the other to slowly rinse the shampoo away.

Yuuri hummed in pleasure. Victor tilted him forward, hair rinsed, and kissed him in response. 

“Let me take care of the rest, too?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, keeping his eyes closed.

Victor turned him so that he was resting a shoulder against the tile where the spray had warmed it as he grabbed a washcloth and the soap.  His hands were gentle and massaging as they slid across Yuuri’s chest and down his arms, then back up and around to his back.  The cloth glided delicately down over his ass, squeezing softly in a way meant more to soothe sore muscles away rather than anything else, down his legs repeating the motion and back up to circle slowly at his cock with a gentle stroke that became a little more when the cloth was dropped for a rinse before Victor’s hot mouth descended over it.

“Victor,” Yuuri mumbled as his cock stirred, “I’m not sure I have the energy for anything.”

Victor slipped his lips off Yuuri’s cock with a loud pop.  “Would it be all right if I did all the work?  You are an Olympic champion after all – you deserve to have someone worship your body tonight.”

Yuuri opened his eyes to the beautiful sight of Victor on his knees.  The water was continuing to fall around them, and Victor’s was stuck back in the way that always made him self-conscious about how big his forehead was. Yuuri would never tell Victor that he loved seeing Victor’s forehead like this, the way that Victor liked least, because it reminded him of how far Victor had let him in.  It was unbearably attractive.

“Okay,” Yuuri said, “but you better.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Victor replied with a determined and decidedly hot lick to the underside of Yuuri’s cock, “I have plans.”

Plans first and foremost apparently consisted of Victor quickly soaping himself up and rinsing off, then drying the both of them off with the softest towels.  Victor’s taste in hotels was expensive, but honestly, so was Yuuri’s, because good towels were absolutely worth it.  Once they were dry, Victor maneuvered them both over to the bed, laying Yuuri down gently upon it.  Yuuri watched as Victor reached into their luggage, drawing out a condom and lube.

“So beautiful, Yuuri,” Victor murmured as he unscrewed the lube and coated his fingers, reaching behind himself to open himself up.

“You’re the beautiful one,” Yuuri mumbled.  “And I want you in me.”

Victor laughed. “After the exhibition, unless you want to be the talk of the town?”

“It’s not like it would be the first time,” Yuuri grumbled. 

“True, but you’ll regret it tomorrow.”  Victor leaned down and kissed him.  “Trust your coach, da?”

“No coaching in bed,” Yuuri replied.

“Ah, but we might have to change that rule, Victor said, and Yuuri could tell from the way his pupils expanded that he’d added a second finger and was hitting deeper inside. “After all, this is my last time coaching you in skating.”

“Victor?”

“I’m sorry you’re stopping, even though I understand,” Victor laughed, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around Yuuri’s cock.  “I remember. It will be good for your knees, anyway. I know I pushed, but - are you glad you stayed for this?”

“I’ll never forget it,” Yuuri replied, watching Victor from half-lidded eyes and focusing on the sensation as Victor brought him fully erect and slid the condom over his cock. “Thank you, Victor.  To have my final performance be winning an Olympic gold medal here, at home.  The roar of the fans was – And I just hope that you’re proud of me.”

Victor withdrew his hand, stopping and waiting until Yuuri’s eyes met his.

“Katsuki Yuuri, I have always been proud to call you mine,” Victor said.  “Even when it was just me calling you that in my dreams, when you weren’t skating at all that terrible spring after Sochi.  Always.”

Victor kissed his way up Yuuri’s chest, positioning himself and slowly lowering onto Yuuri’s cock as he continued, “But I’m glad to have something extra to tell people when I brag about you.  Chris has been telling me that I’m running out of things to say.”

“Victor, no talking about Chris while we’re making love, we agreed!”  Yuuri moaned.  Victor’s ass was as warm as his mouth had been, with the added bonus of being just that little bit tight.

“Yes, yes, solnyshko, no more of my best friend who you gave your virginity to,” Victor replied.

“Victor!”

“We’ll just have to give you something else to think about.  Hmm…” Victor said.  His eyes brightened.  “What about this?”

Stars burst behind Yuuri’s eyes as Victor started adding a little half-twist of his hips to every stroke, turning as he settled down in a way that caught every millimeter of Yuuri’s cock as Victor rocked their hips together.  Yuuri reached out blindly, his hands scrambling against Victor’s back and digging his nails in ever so slightly to avoid losing his grasp.

“Yes, Yuuri, just like that,” Victor moaned in response.  He was moving faster, and the increase in the rhythm raised the intensity of feeling in Yuuri himself.

“Faster, Victor,” Yuuri gasped.

“Yes, yes!”

“Victor!”

“Yuuri!”

Lost in the sensation of his own orgasm, Yuuri barely noticed when Victor himself came, spouting warm cum all over Yuuri’s stomach.  Victor groaned and continued to ride him through it.  Afterwards, Victor leaned down and took a kiss that Yuuri was only too happy to give him.

“I’ll be right back, Yuuri,” Victor whispered by his ear.  Yuuri hummed in response, struggling to keep his eyes open.  Victor was back almost before he was gone, wiping off anything that would have crusted if left and drying them again.  Yuuri saved just enough energy to wrap his arms around Victor when he had laid down again and pulled the blankets up."

“Aishiteru, Victoru,” Yuuri mumbled, tilting his head so that he could hear Victor’s heartbeat as a lullaby.

“Ya lyublyu tebya, Yuri,” Victor replied.  “Sleep now, my most precious gold." 

Warm and safe in Victor’s embrace, Yuuri slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays KDSkywalker!! Hope that you have/had a wonderful celebration and that the new year brings you nothing but the best!
> 
> Title is from the Celine Dion song of the same name, which just sort of fits the mood and also the two of them. =D


End file.
